


The Tease (or How A Chocolate Eclair Almost Killed Gabriel)

by Megara09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apparently I really like college AUs, College AU, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara09/pseuds/Megara09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr prompt "my roommate’s boyfriend is staying over so can I please sleep on your floor"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tease (or How A Chocolate Eclair Almost Killed Gabriel)

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for fluff to make up for how angsty my other fic is. Haha. Enjoy!
> 
> This work is copyrighted by me, Megara09, and is not to be copied or hosted on any site but AO3.

 

 

 

> \- my roommate’s boyfriend is staying over so can I please sleep on your floor
> 
>  

> Loud knocks on the door to his private dorm room (the perks of being the son of the dean) woke Gabriel Novak at nearly two in the morning. He rolled out of bed and padded toward the sound, yawning and running a hand through his hair as he went.

> Two pairs of shoes and an end table later, he opened the door to find one of his best friends and secret crush, Sam Winchester, leaning miserably against the doorjamb with a pillow stuffed full of things.

> With a tired smile, Sam asked, “Can I stay in here tonight? Brady's got some guy over and they kicked me out.”

> Gabriel snorted and opened the door wider, silently inviting the other man inside. “Couch is all yours, kiddo,” he said with a halfhearted wave behind him as he walked back to his room.

> The next morning, he woke to the smell of coffee and bacon. Stepping from his bedroom, he was greeted by the sight of Sam in nothing but his boxers. The younger man was sitting comfortably on Gabriel's shitty couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table and a takeout container in his lap. Another container and a cup of coffee sat on the table in front of the empty portion of the couch.

> “Aww, you got me breakfast? Thanks, Sammich,” Gabriel said as he plopped down next to Sam.

> The two sat in comfortable silence as they ate, each lost in their own thoughts. Gabriel's mostly included somehow convincing Sam to stay with him forever, with a little bit of _not safe for work_ appreciation for making the food run.

> That “little bit” turned out to be too much for his poor body. With the added close proximity to the star of his dirty daydreams, Gabriel froze in horror as his boxers began to tent.

> “ _Fuckfuckfuck, this cannot be happening!”_ he thought wildly. In a completely not-smooth move, he quickly moved the styrofoam to-go box to cover his lap. Sam looked over at him questioningly but simply raised his brow when Gabriel stared back with a placid look on his face.
> 
> That look was carefully cultivated, and it fell into one of _ohshit_ as soon as Sam's attention was elsewhere.

> Sam, for his oblivious part, finished his breakfast and reached beside the couch to pull a bag from Gabriel's favorite donut shop out of hiding. He pulled a chocolate éclair from the bag and took a bite.

> And then he _moaned_.

> Gabriel barely held back a whimper at the sight of Sam's face scrunched in bliss, his stomach doing little flips as his eyes tracked every motion on Sam's face. A tiny dab of filling escaped the pastry and clung to the younger man's upper lip.

> Gabriel's throat tightened as Sam's tongue darted out to find the spot, his mouth going dry as Sam grunted his approval at the taste.

> Sam took another bite, moaning a little lower this time. Once again, the filling clung to Sam's lip. Unable to reach it with his tongue, he scooped it off his face with a finger and carelessly popped that finger into his mouth to suck the creamy concoction off.
> 
> Gabriel stared helplessly as Sam continued to eat the éclair, unable to look away. As Sam took the last bite, a tiny bit of chocolate frosting stained his lips. Before he could remind himself why this was a _horrible_ idea, the shorter man was across the couch and in Sam's lap, his hand buried in Sam's hair to angle his head back as Gabriel set to licking off every spec of chocolate from Sam's lips.

> Sam responded immediately, his arms banding across Gabriel's back and pulling him closer. Gabriel really did whimper then as he felt Sam's erection pressing deliciously against his own. And _holy shit_ , how did he miss that thing with Sam wearing those thin-fabricked underwear?! Sam huffed a laugh and pressed his lips more firmly to Gabriel's.

> It was a long while before they untangled themselves from each other and stared across the length of the couch, grinning stupidly. Sam spoke up first.

> “I've been wanting to do that for a long time,” he said softly.

> Gabriel glared. “What, tease me till I almost come in my underwear?”

> Sam laughed but shook his head. “No, kiss you. I have this... _fascination_ with your upper lip.” With that, he leaned in to suck the aforementioned lip into his mouth, nibbling gently and soothing the sting with his tongue.

> When Gabriel could think again, he asked suspiciously, “Brady didn't really kick you out, did he?”

> Sam's answer (which was, of course, _no_ ) was quickly cut off as Gabriel dragged him in for another kiss.


End file.
